


Of Funfairs and Declarations

by juliaseriesaddict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddle, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaseriesaddict/pseuds/juliaseriesaddict
Summary: It’s the middle of summer and Austin is hosting the Summer Funfairs.TK and Carlos have the same night off, for the first time in weeks and Carlos literally can’t wait to bring TK there. Especially after TK told him that he’s never been to the fairs, like ever. That must change, so Carlos is determined to bring TK to have some fun.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Of Funfairs and Declarations

It’s the middle of summer and Austin is hosting the Summer Funfairs.

TK and Carlos have the same night off, for the first time in weeks and Carlos literally can’t wait to bring TK there. Especially after TK told him that he’s never been to the fairs, like ever. That must change, so Carlos is determined to bring TK to have some fun.

“Hey TK! Are you done in there? I need to style my hair before we can go!”

“I’m done! I’m done! Coming out now!”

TK comes out of the bathroom, he’s wearing a light blue shirt that makes his eyes pop out and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looks prettier than ever, and Carlos has to remind himself of their plans before he screws them up by getting TK to cuddle in bed with him all night.

“You look very good tonight, Cariño.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Papi.” TK replies, watching how Carlos looks just as fine in a white t-shirt and washed-out jeans.

“I better get myself ready, I don’t want to go there too late.”

“That’s a good idea, plus the sooner we go the more we get to see and try!” TK says, an exciting sprinkle in his eyes.

“Are you excited to go? You know… since it’s your first time there…” Carlos says from the bathroom, a bit of insecurity in his voice.

“Why wouldn’t I be excited about this? I get to do something I’ve never done before, and plus, I get to do it with my amazing boyfriend!”

_Boyfriend_ , this is still a new word for them, and Carlos still gets giddy and excited every time TK says it. They’ve come a long way down, from when they first hook up to when TK got shot. But now everything is different, better, TK is back to work, his shoulder has completely healed, and they finally put a label on them.

“Ok, I’m done, ready to go!” Carlos says, coming out of the bathroom.

“Alright, here we go! Funfairs here we come!”

***

It takes them less than 30 minutes to arrive at the fairs and find a parking spot. TK has been talking the whole ride, and Carlos can tell he’s really excited about this new experience. He just wants his boyfriend to have fun, he deserves it, especially after all he’s been through in the last year.

First thing they do, or better, first thing _TK_ wants to do, is to take something to eat. They go for the typical fair food, aka cotton candy. They get it at a stand and start wandering around, watching at all the people around them laughing and having fun.

There are a lot of kids and Carlos sees the way TK looks at them, his eyes sparkling. It’s heart-warming, and he really wants to say something about it, but he knows it’s not the right time to have an actual conversation about having kids. Also, they should probably start taking something like a dog, or a cat, to start, before even thinking about babies. But that’s probably all in Carlos’ head, and TK is just watching everyone in the same way, maybe more the kids just because they look as excited as he is.

Carlos is taken back from his thoughts when TK squeezes his hand to get his attention.

“Hey, want to try some of the attractions? I was thinking about the Ferris wheel, if you’re not afraid of heights…” TK says, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You perfectly know I’m not afraid of heights! We went climbing together three weeks ago! Remember? That fun trip we made, we had a lot of fun, or was I the only one having it?”

“I had _a lot_ of fun on that trip, you know it.” TK says, a bit flirty now. “And yeah, I know you’re not afraid, I was messing with you.”

“Oh, are you now, huh? Alright, that means no more cotton candy for you!” Carlos says, taking said food from his boyfriend’s hands.

“Hey! No way! That’s mine!” TK protests, a pout forming on his lips.

“Are you seriously pouting at me right now? Am I dating a child? Of course, I am!”

“Hey! First, I’m not pouting, and second, you are the one who stole my cotton candy!” The second part was literally shouted, having Carlos doubled over with laughter.

“What are you laughing at now?” TK says, again a pout on his lips.

“Nothing, baby, I’m just laughing at how adorable you are right now.”

“Oh, please stop.” TK says, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

“Alright, let’s have some fun!” Carlos says then, taking TK’s hand and dragging him towards the Ferris wheels.

***

They go on several rides after the Ferris wheels and Carlos can’t stop smiling while staring at TK. He’s having so much fun and hasn’t stop smiling the whole night. It’s almost blinding. He literally radiates sunlight from both his smile and his eyes. He looks just happy, it’s so amazing.

It’s getting quite late, and the crowd has dimmed. Carlos squeezes TK’s hand to catch his attention.

“Hey, what about we get out of here? I think it’s getting late and people are already leaving, but if you want to stay a little longer, we can maybe go for another ride or…”

“It’s ok, we can go. I’d really love to go home and cuddle.” TK answers.

“I really like the idea!”

“Ok, let’s go then, sweetheart.”

***

The ride home is a bit faster than before, cause there’s very little traffic since it’s almost midnight on a Thursday.

As soon as they get to Carlos’ place, they get in and go change into something more comfortable. Carlos goes for pyjama pants and no t-shirt, while TK opts for pyjama pants and an old APD hoodie that, of course, belongs to Carlos, but he’s always wearing it when at Carlos’, he says he likes how comfortable it is, but Carlos knows it’s because it smells like him, and he loves the thought of it.

They get into bed and cuddle up.

“Can I ask you something?” Carlos says, almost whispering.

“Of course, what’s up?”

“I feel like I’ve never seen you this happy before, but tonight you were all smiles, what changed?”

“Well… I kind of realized something while we were out.”

“And what’s that? I guess it’s not the fact that you want to break up with me, cause you’re still here, or am I wrong?” A slight panic crossing Carlos’ mind.

“Oh seriously? Do you really think it could be that?”

“I mean, no… not really. But you know, I can’t be completely sure…” Carlos replies, his eyes looking down now, not wanting TK to see how afraid he is.

“’Los, l would never break up with you like this! Honestly, I don’t even count on break up with you _ever_ , so that’s not even a possibility. What I was trying to say is that I realized how much I really care about you. And, sweetheart, I love you. I really, like _really_ , love you.” TK says, his hand reaching for Carlos’ cheeks, in order to lift his head back to see into those warm brown eyes he’s been falling for.

Carlos is completely astonished, he can’t believe what just happened, TK finally telling him he’s in love. It takes about one minute for him to recover from this little speech, and when he does, he doesn’t trust his voice so, instead of speaking, he tilts his head up a little to touch TK’s lips with his own.

The kiss is short and sweet, not heated at all. It’s a way to pour out all the love he feels for the man sitting on his lap, the man he’s been in love with since the night they line danced at the bar after TK and his dad moved to Austin.

“Mi amor, I got to tell you that I’m helplessly in love with you too. I’ve been for months, even before you were ready for any of this. And hearing _you_ , telling _me_ that you love me first, it’s just… you have no idea how happy I am right now.” Carlos says, a lonely tear slipping from his control.

TK reaches for it and spread it across his cheek with him thumbs. The smile he’s giving Carlos is blinding, so full of happiness and joy.

“Well, I’m really happy to hear that, babe. It would be weird if you didn’t say it back.” TK says, a playful smile on his lips.

“Yeah, most definitely.” Carlos smiles, flirting back.

“Now, can we please cuddle and maybe make out for a while?”

“I’d very much enjoy that, mi amor. I love you”

“I love you too, more than anything.” TK replies, and leans down to kiss Carlos while adjusting himself on top of him.

And that’s how they spend the rest of the night, loving and holding each other, until they finally fall asleep still holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm finally back with a new Tarlos fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave kudos and let me know what you think about this in the comments!


End file.
